Albtraum der Untoten
by Dr.ERV
Summary: "Nightmare of the Undead" Shortly after Sam and Eddie are called down to the basement by her father, Freddy enters the dreams of Eddie, sending him into the game itself. Now Eddie, who has become Richtofen, must team up with Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai in order to stop this madness! But, this time it's more dangerous... this time, Freddy and Samantha are working together!


Albtraum der Untoten (Nightmare of the Undead)

Written By:

Freddy Krueger and all rights of _A Nightmare on Elm Street _owned by Wes Craven.

_Zombies_ and all rights owned by Treyarch.

**CHAPTER 1**

It was very dark and cold in the basement. And their was only two beds, which made it difficult to sleep in. My name is Edward Richtofen, but most people call me Eddie. Like my best friend, Samantha Maxis. We are both young and I was over staying the night with her and her father, Dr. Ludvig Maxis. Samantha and I had just finished play with our figurines of zombies when the alarms started going off.

We were called down to the basement by Ludvig. It seems we were going to have to sleep in the basement tonight. Great... I hate the basement. It's kinda creepy and very uncomfortable. And the two beds weren't very comfortable either. I had to sleep in the same bed as Samantha, mainly because Maxis took the smaller bed for himself.

Maxis and Samantha were fast asleep, while I however, was not. I listened to the gunfire and bombs of the war. People were calling it "the Great War", mainly becuase everyone was in it. Germany, France, America, Japan and many, many more.

I often wondered what it would be like to be in the war. To serve my country in the German forces. Samantha tells me that she wouldn't want to see me go into wars, out of fear that I would die and she would loose her best friend.

I sit up in the bed and rub my hands over my face. I turn and look at Samantha, making sure I hadn't waked her. I then turned to Maxis, who was still asleep as well. I quietly, get out of bed and begin to walk toward the bathroom. As soon as I enter, I head for the sink and decide to splash some cold water on my face to wake me up. I look at myself in the mirror for a bit and then turn to head back towards the bed, but...wait, this isn't right!

The basement was no longer before me. No, instead it looked more like a factory of some sort. I walk out and look at my surrounds, then turn back towards the bathroom, which had suddenly dissapeared as well. What the heck is going on!? Then all of a sudden, I hear sounds. Metal hitting metal. _Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!_ Silence for a little bit. _Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank! SCREETCH! _That last part sounded like knives scratching on metal.

I looked all around me but their was nothing there. Nothing there to make that sound. I slowly backed away until I bumped up against someone. I turned around so fast that I tripped and fell. I looked and towering over me was a man. A man who was badly burned, had a red and green striped sweater, a hat and a glove with four knives attached to the fingers. I backed away as he slowly stepped toward me.

"Aw...what's the matter?" he asked me. "Are you afraid? You shouldn't be. After all, every town has an Elm Street. And in Elm Street, Freddy always has time for his children!" Then he swings his bladed hand at me, but before he could hit me, I wake up.

I sat up in my bed as fast as I could, breathing heavily. I must have kicked Samantha or something, because the next thing I knew, I heard her voice.

"Eddie?" She said, sitting up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Is everything all right?" I turn toward her.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I said. "Just...had a nightmare." She looked at me and nods, then lays back down. I lay back down as well but stare up at the ceiling. What kinda dream was that? I shook the thoughts out of my head and went back to sleep.

. . .

I awoke laying on the hard floor of the boiler room. I slowly rose to my feet and took in my surrounding. Something was different... I seemed...taller. That's when I noticed it. I was taller! But not only that, I was wearing a Nazi uniform, just like one of the characters in the game Sam and I were playing. That's when I heard footsteps. I turn in the direction, and to my shock I saw three other men.

"Hey, doc. Where the heck are we now?" one of them said. Tank Dempsey. "Well, are you gonna answer me at all?"

"I-I..." honestly, I was at a loss for words here. "I don't know. It seems to be some sort of boiler room. Maybe a factory of some kind."

"Does this factory make Vodka?" Nikolai Belinski asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nein, Nikolai." I said. "It does not." I looked around and noticed that their were four guns outlined on the wall. Olympia, M14, Kar98K and M1Carbine. This was really weird.

"Strange. Now their are four guns in the first room, rather than two." Takeo Masaki commented. I nodded in agreement. In Sam and I's game, only two guns were outlined in the starting room. Then, a demonic laugh spread throughout the room.

"I want to play a game." the voice said. It was Samantha's voice. "But this time...we play by HIS rules!" His? Who the heck was that?

_CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! _The four of us turn around to find this man, Freddy standing before us.

"That's right my children." Freddy says. "It maybe your dream, but it's my rules. Enjoy!" With that, Freddy dissapears. Leaving the four of us confused.

"Um...who the heck was that?" Dempsey asks, turning toward me.

"He dissapeared." Nikolai said, stunned, then looked at his Vodka bottle. "Maybe I have drunk too much?"

"I-I am not sure." I replied to Dempsey. "But, perhaps ve can find out." Then all of a sudden groans are heard. We all look around and find that some zombies have broken through. Zombies? But...zombies don't exist! These zombies were different yet similar to our game. They were zombies of all fractions: Nazi, Imperial Army, American, Russian, Astronaut, Chinese, Prisoners/Gaurds, Western, all the different types that were in the game. But, unlike the game, they were adults, teenagers, and...children. This Freddy guy was messed up!

We quickly finished off the zombies with our knives. After all...this was round one...


End file.
